Medea Romanos
Medea Romanos served as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (2076-86) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Name: Medea Anna Romanos DoB: November 4, 2044 Wand: Sturdy 11 ⅔" Hornbeam wood with a Griffin Claw core Pets: Ophiuchus D. R. (Chu Chu) Mechanical Pets: Sonya, Grigory (Rory), Radomir (Ray) Patronus: Gazelle Boggart: Grigor's Disappointment Amortentia: Damp morning earth, Cloves, and Invictus Cologne ➲ appearance Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Brown Skin: Pale Height: 5'7" Medea is five foot, seven inches tall with silky black hair that falls a few inches past her shoulders, causing her skin to look even paler. She has piercing dark brown eyes that seem to be so dark at times that they could pass off as black. Her wardrobe consists mostly of simple button up blouses, a variety of vests, form fitting pants, and leather boots that she wears on a daily basis if the occasion doesn't call for something a little more elegant. ➲ education & work history *'2050 – 56' :: Worked at family restaurant *'2057 – 63' :: Studied at Ukrainian Academy of Magic (Школа магії) *'2063 – 66' :: Worked at family restaurant *'0000 – 00' :: Studied at Ukrainian University of Magic and Magical Theory (коледж магії) *'2066 – 68' :: Pursued individual studies *'0000 – 00' :: Started studying with Ambrus Váradi (Ex-Professor of Defensive Magic/Theory) *'2068 – 73' :: Became a tutor alongside Ambrus. *'0000 – 00' :: Studies continue – Spell Creation/Theory *'2074' ::_____Continues independent studies (Ambrus dies at 89 in violent house burglary) *'0000 – 00' :: Continues Tutoring job *'2076' ::_____Became Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts *'2080' ::_____Became a Gobstones Advisor alongside Professor career at Hogwarts *'2083' ::_____Resigns from Gobstones Advisor ▶ (Школа магії) Ukrainian Academy of Magic 2056 - 2063 ▷ Years 1-3 :: Average Exam Scores▫ Basic Magic Theory 4+ *▫ Basic Defensive Magic/Theory 5 *▫ Basic Potions Studies 4 *▫ Charms 5 *▫ Herbology 3+ *▫ Magic Creatures Studies 4 *▫ Introduction to Art 4 *▫ Art History 4 ▷ Years 4-6 :: Average Exam Scores▫ Defensive Magic/Theory 5+ *▫ Advanced Dark Arts Theory 5 *▫ Advanced Potions 4 *▫ Charms 4 *▫ Arithmancy 4- *▫ Transfiguration 5- *▫ Muggle Technology/History Studies 4+ *▫ Art History and Design 5- *▫ Spell Foundation Studies 5 *▫ Elixir and Poisons Studies 3+ ▶ (коледж магії) Ukrainian University of Magic and Magical Theory 2063 – 2066 ▷ Average Exam Scores▫ Dark Arts Practical and Theoretical Studies 5 *▫ Advanced Magical Combat and Defense Tactics 5 *▫ Defensive Charms and Counter-Curses 5- *▫ Magical Mechanics semester 4 *▫ Concealment and Disguise 5+ *▫ Poisons and Antidotes semester 4+ *▫ Shielding Magic 5 *▫ Spell Creation 5 *▫ Wandless Magic 4 5 - Perfect; 4 - Excellent; 3 - Satisfactory; 2 or below is a fail. ▶ Independent Studies w/ Ambrus Váradi 2067 – 2073 *▫ Dark Arts Practical and Theoretical Studies *▫ Magical Combat and Defense Tactics *▫ Shield/Ward Magic *▫ Magical Mechanics *▫ Spell Foundation and Creation ▶ Independent Studies▫ Chakra Healing and Meditation *▫ Study of Charcoal Design *▫ Metal Sculpting *▫ Wandless Magic *▫ General Study of Charms Magic ➲ the backstory Place of Birth: Lovech, Bulgaria Current Residence: Leeds, England Blood Status: Halfblood Heritage: Italian – Bulgarian – French Language: English – Bulgarian Mother: Carlita Gioia Romanos Father: Asen Borislav Romanos Brother: Grigor Lorenzo Romanos Born in Lovech, Bulgaria in early November of 2044, Medea became the second child of Carlita and Asen Romanos and the younger sister of Grigor, whom she looks up to and respects how he is able to handle their parents. She grew up in the restaurant business, their family having owned a restaurant called "Romanos and Sons" for many years. Naturally, Medea didn't quite fit in well with the title, something in which made her suspicious was why her father favored Grigor more than her. Since she was six, she'd been lending a helping hand as often as she could; not like she had a choice anyhow. Her father especially leaned towards the idea of business of education and believed all the education they needed was either working with their customers or cooking the food in the back kitchen. At the age of twelve, Carlita finally reasoned with her father and she was sent to a nearby and rather low in cost school, the Ukrainian Academy of Magic. It was a small school, and not one that would be most people's first choice. Her brother encouraged her to take more advanced classes during her final three years, not to mention making sure she continued to be motivated in her studies. Her love of art grew during her years of schooling, as well as her enthusiasm for yoga and charms work. A month after graduating, Grigor enrolled her into the Ukrainian University of Magic and Magical Theory with the use of his own money, much to father's disapproval. The relationship between the family members became tense, yet between classes at school and studying for exams and personal interests, Medea continued working for the family business; if only to receive money to pay for her studies so her brother didn't have to. She finally quit the family business and moved away at the age of twenty-two, a year after leaving the University. Studying in a classroom environment just wasn't working for her either. It seemed this was her open door to new opportunities since she ran into an ex-Professor. Ambrus Váradi was the Defensive Magic/Theory Professor at the Ukrainian Academy of Magic during Medea's first two years there, having retired after forty-four years of teaching to become a quiet tutor for the young ones that needed a little extra help. After catching up, it was agreed that Ambrus would help Medea with her independent studies, having realized that retirement was in fact boring after all. It was only a few years later did Medea start helping him with tutoring. She continued tutoring for a year or so after Ambrus was murdered in a particularly violent house burglary, and it was only after she had stepped down from the job was she contacted about a house that was left to her in the ex-Professor's will. A summer home in Leeds, England. Not at all about to take it, she did happen to make a visit to place, if only to make sure that it would be well taken care of. However, the longer she stayed in Leeds, the harder it was to leave. Eventually, she took up the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at the ever famous school of Hogwarts. She doesn't much communicate with her family anymore, but she does send the occasional owl for the holidays and does keep in contact with her brother every now and then. Things to Enjoy: Metal & Charcoal art, Meditating & Yoga, Paleontology, Steampunk things, Vests, Leather Boots Things to Disapprove of: Close minded thinking, Rats & Mice Category:Characters Category:Ukrainian Academy of Magic Category:Class of 2063 Category:Staff Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Professors